


Accessoirement

by hotladykisses



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Room
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette nuit-là, dans la chambre d’hôtel. Vous voyez laquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessoirement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incidentally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679169) by [variousflumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/variousflumps/pseuds/variousflumps). 



« Quel côté ? »

Alicia est en train de réorganiser des choses sur sa table de nuit. Kalinda lui contemple fixement la nuque, confuse : « Excuse-moi ?  
\- Quel côté tu préfères d’habitude ? » Alicia fait un geste vers le lit. Le lit le plus éloigné de la porte.

Le lit d’Alicia.

Le cœur de Kalinda se met à battre d’excitation. Son cerveau lui dit de se calmer bon sang, qu’il ne s’agit pas réellement de ce qu’elle croit entendre.

« Le droit. » dit-elle avec toute la désinvolture qu’elle peut.

Alicia est toujours en train de bricoler sur sa table de nuit. Kalinda attend une infime révélation : elle dort du côté gauche car elle est gauchère, et c’est plus facile d’atteindre le réveil. Elle dort à droite par pure habitude.

Enfin satisfaite de la disposition de la table, Alicia se met au lit. Du côté gauche du lit. Et puis elle tend le bras et replie les couvertures du côté droit.

Le cerveau de Kalinda renonce à lui dire de se calmer. Le geste n’est nullement ambigu. Pas de place pour l’interprétation. Elle sait exactement ce qu’elle est censée faire. Le mystère, c’est ce qui va suivre.

Mais pour commencer, elle sait exactement ce qu’elle est censée faire, et c’est Alicia qui le lui demande, ou peut-être lui dit de le faire, alors elle obtempère. Elle se rend du côté droit du lit et se glisse avec précaution entre les draps.

Elles gardent le silence. Le bâtiment entier est silencieux. Vraiment, c’est ridiculement calme ici, elle a l’impression d’entendre son propre sang circuler. Alicia éteint la lampe de chevet, et l’obscurité est alors aussi profonde que le silence. Elle n’ose pas bouger au cas où elle la toucherait par inadvertance.

« J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager. Je suis étonnée qu’ils n’aient pas eu d’autres chambres disponibles, mais je suis sûre qu’on va s’arranger. »

Son cœur bat un peu plus fort. Ca ressemble à ce que pourrait dire un avocat. C’est un piège. Ils avaient très exactement quatre chambres de libres et apparemment Alicia le sait. Elle garde le silence.

« Tu n’aimes pas la dentelle ? »

Et la revoilà confuse. Discuter avec Alicia est si facile d’habitude (c’était si facile avant). Les choses ont changé cependant. (De plus, d’habitude elle n’est pas dans son lit. )

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu as choisi les plus ordinaires. Ni dentelle ni soie. »

Elle est dans le lit d’Alicia, en train de discuter de ses sous-vêtements en soie. « Je … me suis dit qu’ils étaient … professionnels.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, ce qu’il y avait de plus sûr. » Ce n’est pas tout à fait le mot qu’elle cherchait.

« De plus sûr ? » Il y a dans la voix d’Alicia une nouvelle inflexion qu’elle n’arrive pas tout à fait à identifier, la tonalité est un peu plus grave que d’habitude.

« Oui. » dit-elle faiblement. Elle ne sait pas du tout si c’est la bonne réponse ou non. (La réponse sincère : elle ne pouvait pas toucher la dentelle ou la soie sans que cela ne l’excite. Le coton blanc était tout ce qu’elle avait pu supporter, et encore, c’était limite. Elle était à deux doigts de demander à Grace de les sélectionner pour elle, avant de réaliser à quel point il semblerait fou qu’une femme adulte ne soit pas capable de choisir quelques petites culottes.

Et des soutien-gorge bien sûr. Elle avait aussi apporté plusieurs des soutien-gorge d’Alicia. )

Elle prend une profonde inspiration aussi silencieusement que possible. Expire lentement. La nuit va être très longue.

« Dans quel tiroir tu as regardé ?  
\- Euh… le premier. Celui du haut.  
\- Pas le deuxième ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu n’as pas exploré un peu ? »

Elle avait mouru d’envie d’explorer. De chercher des bas, de la lingerie. Un discret vibromasseur caché tout au fond. Peut-être même des menottes. Elle est à peu près sûre qu’elle aurait trouvé presque tout ça. Elle est à peu près sûre qu’Alicia n’est pas moitié aussi pure que le monde ne le pense.

« Bien sûr que non.  
\- Quel dommage. »

Si on lui avait demandé dix minutes plus tôt à quel point cela l’exciterait d’être allongée dans le lit d’Alicia, elle aurait sous-estimé cela, mais vraiment de beaucoup. Elle change de position, mal à l’aise.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu aurais pu rapporter quelques autres accessoires.  
\- Du deuxième tiroir ?  
\- Oui. »

Pour se distraire de la pulsation insistante entre ses jambes, elle s’efforce de faire la liste de toutes les choses innocentes dont Alicia pourrait être en train de parler. Une réserve secrète de chocolat. De la tequila. Des biscuits.

(Il n’y a pas moyen que ce soit de biscuits qu’elle parle.)

« Comme quoi ?  
\- Kalinda. Pourquoi tu n’essaies pas de deviner ? »

Elle pressent le danger. Tout dépend d’elle à présent, on lui laisse le choix. Qu’elle commence à parler d’une planque de biscuits, et c’est fini, elles vont s’endormir et prétendre au réveil qu’il ne s’est rien passé. Du moins Alicia va s’endormir, et elle restera là, allongée, à la désirer. Mais qu’elle commence à parler de vibromasseurs…

Elle prend à nouveau une profonde inspiration.

« Tu as une réserve de sex toys, Alicia ? » Sa voix est inhabituellement ténue. Elle entend Alicia bouger sous les draps et la sent se rapprocher.

« Oui. Ca te choque ?  
\- Non.  
\- Vraiment ? »

Il n’y a plus de doute quant à la nouvelle tonalité de sa voix à présent. Elle est plus rauque. Plus sexy. C’est l’excitation.

« Tu n’es pas si innocente que ça. »

Elle ravale une brusque inspiration lorsqu’une main se matérialise soudain au bas de son débardeur, puis tâche d’étouffer un hoquet tandis que celle-ci se glisse sous le vêtement et commence à lui caresser le ventre.

« Tu es essoufflée. »

Elle ne trouve aucune excuse pour expliquer ça. Elle garde le silence, contraint son corps à rester immobile. Et puis la main descend lentement, se pose sur son sexe par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, et le hoquet lui échappe.

« Et tu mouilles. Je t’ai à peine touchée et je te fais mouiller. »

Il n’y a pas non plus d’excuse pour ça. Ce qui est heureux, car elle a perdu la faculté de parler. Elle n’est jamais passive à ce point pendant le sexe, bien loin de là, mais elle va exploser si Alicia s’arrête maintenant, et on dirait bien que celle-ci souhaite diriger les opérations. (On dirait aussi qu’elle a envie de la laisser faire, mais elle repousse cette pensée.)

« Je crois que ça fait longtemps que tu en as envie. Je crois que tu as réprimé tous ces sentiments, Kalinda. Ce n’est pas bon pour toi de faire ça. »

La main se glisse dans sa petite culotte, la caresse, étale l’humidité, tourne autour de son clitoris. Kalinda tâche de s’ancrer en se cramponnant au drap, mais il ne fait que se plisser sous ses doigts.

Elle s’efforce de réfréner les discrets bruits de plaisir qui lui montent de la gorge, mais ils lui échappent à chaque fois que les doigts d’Alicia effleurent un point particulièrement sensible. Au bout de quelques instants, elle réalise que la main apprend de ses gémissements, qu’elle s’attarde aux endroits qui l’affectent le plus. Elle n’est déjà plus sûre de savoir combien de temps elle va encore pouvoir tenir.

« Je veux que tu enlèves ton t-shirt. »

Il fait si noir dans la chambre qu’elle n’y voit rien du tout. Alicia ne va rien voir du tout. Ce qui signifie qu’elle veut…

Elle s’assied non sans mal, tandis que la main d’Alicia l’excite et la caresse en suivant ses mouvements, envoyant de délicieuses vagues de plaisir à travers son corps. Elle expédie le t-shirt par terre à côté du lit et se rallonge, se préparant pour la prochaine étape.

Laquelle ne tarde pas. Alicia baisse la tête, prend un mamelon dans sa bouche, et se met à le téter bien plus fort qu’elle ne s’y était attendue. Un cri sonore lui échappe, puis un autre tandis que le rythme de la main se synchronise avec celui de la langue et des lèvres.

Elle va mourir, ici même dans ce lit. Elle va réellement y rester.

Après quelques instants de plaisir lancinant, Alicia se retire légèrement, juste assez pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille. Sa voix est incroyablement sexy.

« Tout ce temps, tu m’observais, tu mourais d’envie de me toucher, assise là, mouillée en pensant à moi. Je sens que tu m’observes quand tu baisses ta garde. Sais-tu à quel point ça m’excite quand j’y pense ? Tout ce désir contenu, rien que pour moi ? »

Elle y est déjà presque, au bout d’à peine cinq minutes. Elle pourrait en être embarrassée si elle était capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d’autre que de l’extase. Elle roule des hanches contre la main, lève les bras pour empoigner désespérément la tête du lit.

« Kalinda ? »

Elle est incapable de parler en ce moment. Elles le savent toutes les deux. Elle se contente de haleter.

« J’avais envie de toi aussi. » chuchote-t-elle.

La pensée d’Alicia la désirant avant ce soir est si érotique qu’elle jouit, violemment, agrippée au poignet d’Alicia tandis qu’un profond gémissement lui monte de la gorge. La main continue à la caresser pendant son orgasme, plus doucement à présent, apaisante et tendre. Elle lutte pour apaiser sa respiration, pour faire cesser le tremblement de ses jambes.

« J’ai envie de te voir. Je peux allumer ? »

Elle sait de quoi elle va avoir l’air : rouge, en sueur et assouvie. Mais elle est à peu près sûre d’avoir déjà fait savoir à quel point au juste elle a apprécié ces dernières minutes sans que son apparence ne la trahisse.

« Oui. »

Un bruissement de draps, et puis une douce lumière dans la chambre. Elle scrute les yeux d’Alicia à la recherche de signes d’inquiétude ou de panique, mais son expression est chaleureuse et tendre. Son cœur cesse un instant de battre devant sa beauté. Je vais mourir sur place cette nuit.

« Ca va ? »

Elle hoche la tête, tâchant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

« Désolée pour l’embuscade. »

Elle sourit. « Je ne me plains pas.  
\- Hmm. Non, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alicia arbore un sourire sexy. Il est clair qu’elle a conscience de l’effet qu’elle produit sur elle, de la force de la charge érotique dont elle dispose. Dans la plupart de ses fantasmes, Alicia est un peu nerveuse la première fois. Timide. Soumise, même. A présent, elle se demande pourquoi.

« Je pense qu’on n’aura pas besoin des accessoires. » La main a recommencé à lui caresser le ventre, les doigts encore mouillés. Kalinda les observe, hypnotisée, guère surprise de découvrir qu’elle a déjà besoin de nouveau qu’ils la touchent.

« Je pense que non. »

La nuit va être très longue.  



End file.
